Por la boca muere el pollo
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Y es que nadie imagina que los concejos dados pueden usarse en contra.


**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Por la boca muere el pollo.**

 **.**

 _Skip Beat! No me pertenece de lo contario Ren saldría en TODOS los capítulos._

 _T^T Que triste mes, sin Ren._

 **.**

 _Disculpen faltas ortografías, gramaticales y otros detalles._

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Mutemuia.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

 **:P Unos días atrasado, pero finalmente logre tomar un respiro y terminarlo.**

 **Espero que hayas pasado muy bien tu día.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Mogami Kyoko, una humilde actriz en acenso que venía de una muy tradicional educación japonesa, eso era muy claro para todo aquel que la conocía... por lo que no era capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se encontraba recostada, hasta ahí era bueno; estaba sobre un sofá que parecía muy caro y obviamente era muy cómodo. Tal vez en eso no podría poner queja alguna.

Pero cuando sentía esa serpenteante mano en su cintura su cuerpo se ponía rígido como una piedra, su rostro casi se desmoronaba cual antiguo monumento y lo peor su corazón pronto saldría de su pecho para entregarse cual sacrificio pagano.

La joven de ojos dorados intentaba rememorar como había terminado en aquella situación, pero era difícil con su mente en blanco debido al continuo susurro en su oído que le hacia la piel de gallina y martilleaba su corazón.

Pero ella debía concentrarse, debía esclarecer que estaba sucediendo ahí, ya que obviamente su… ¿acompañante? No parecía muy dispuesto a dar respuestas…

— ¡Iiiii! —chilló Kyoko cuando sintió un suave beso justo donde terminaba su oreja y comenzaba su cuello.

—"Concéntrate Kyoko" —se decía a si misma—. "Piensa ¿cuándo sucedió esto?"

1\. Fue invitada por Tsuruga san a su departamento, algo sobre cenar juntos, ella le había echado de menos y estaba dispuesta a cocinar para él. Después de dos semanas en que no lo había visto debido a su carga de trabajo, lo cierto es que fue tan extraña la situación que casi temía que él la estaba evitando.

2\. Él insistir en pasar por ella y no acepto negativa alguna; aunque era algo que ocurría con frecuencia, sin embargo hubo un elemento nuevo: al final él no pudo llegar debido a un improvisto en su grabación y sobre la localización de cada uno en puntos opuestos de la ciudad, pero ¡envió un coche particular! Uno que tenía más de una hora esperándola. Eso definitivamente saldría en una fortuna.

3\. Cuando llego al complejo de apartamentos; gracias al chofer que tenía instrucciones precisas y no se detuvo en ninguna tienda de conveniencia para comprar los ingredientes de la cena; la recibió el portero que la escolto al departamento de su sempai y la dejo ahí… sola… dentro del departamento.

4\. Entonces a los quince minutos llego Tsuruga san… con la cena. Pero como fue hamburguesa poco le importo, ya que estaba terriblemente emocionada.

5\. Al terminar la cena le invito un postre, una hermosa copa de helado que tomaron en la sala de estar.

¿Cómo llego al sofá? Aun se preguntaba, solo recordaba el helado y unas cuantas anécdotas graciosas. ¿Entonces dónde estaba el problema? Cena, charla… ah claro, sus comentarios, sabía que algo estaba espandadose de ella.

— ¡Iiiiiiii! —volvió a estremecerse la adolecente al sentir un beso justo bajo la unión de su cuello y el hombro— "Por favor Kyoko piensa" —se decía la adolecente atormentada.

Los comentarios… la había recibido con palabras como "Hoy te vez más hermosa" y continuo cosas como "Tu sonrisa ilumina mi día" "Te extrañe ¿tú me has echado de menos?" ah y no olvidemos el "Hueles tan bien, tan dulce" y así era como había terminado abrazándola en el sofá, congelada mientras él se enroscaba en ella como Caín hacía con Setsu.

—La marca ha desaparecido —decía Tsuruga Ren en aquel tono terroso de voz que le hacia entrar el pánico, estaba en modo "Emperador de la noche"—. Quiero que vuelvas a marcarme como tuyo…

¿Estaba jugando a los hermanos Heel? ¿Se estaba divirtiendo a su costa? Pero Caín nunca había avanzado tanto, no así… no tan decidido y aterrador, como si planeara devorarla viva.

—Y esta vez quiero que lleves mi marca…

La pobre Kyoko se convirtió en piedra, mira que eso ya era demasiado no solo sus palabras, también la traviesa mano que bajaba su modesto escote para permitirle el acceso a sus labios que se posaban sobre el inicio de su seno.

—… Lo mejor es dejarlas en zonas más ocultas —continuaba él—. Tal vez en tu cadera— decía mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre su seno, su cintura hasta tomar su cadera con una firmeza como si fueran tenazas—. O tal vez es mejor en el muslo.

Y Kyoko solo agradeció llevar pantalón, ya que el hombre estaba acariciando la cara interna de su muslo a la altura exacta entre su rodilla y zonas más íntimas.

—Tsuruga san —decía temblorosa—. ¿Estas practicando para un papel?

—No —susurró el antes de besar su cuello, arrancando otro grito desesperando de la novata.

— ¿Entonces qué haces? —decía temblorosa entre el miedo, la vergüenza y si bien podría aceptar, el placer… por que aquello indecente estaba llevándola a la locura y ella quería que la tocara más.

—Seduciéndote —contesto con toda la sinceridad en su voz. Entonces él se alzó suavemente sobre ella, casi todo su peso se distribuía sobre sus brazos y rodillas. Ella estaba totalmente inmóvil mientras el volvía su ataque de besos sobre la oreja contraria que había besado en un principio. Y mientras distribuía besos sobre su cuello, mandíbula y pecho continuaba hablando—. Solo sigo el concejo que me ha dado el pollo.

Entonces Kyoko parpadeo y por instinto sostuvo su rostro antes de que besara sus labios, él parecía sorprendido por ser detenido mas no molesto.

— ¿El pollo? ¿Qué pollo te dijo que me hicieras esto?

—El pollo de **TBM Studios**.

— ¿Cuándo te dijo que me sedujeras? —pregunto histérica.

—Cuando tenía problemas con el personaje de Katsuki, dijo que debía seducirte.

— ¡Dije que debías seducir a la chica de secundaría!

—Oh, pero no hay diferencia, ya que son la misma… al igual que tú eres Kyoko y Bo…

—…

Congelada totalmente, la joven de modestia japonesa y de mirada inocente estaba perdida, totalmente anonadada y su cerebro estaba frito por la sobre carga. Tsuruga Ren había descubierto que era el pollo, lo sabía ahora y estaba vengándose, la estaba seduciendo por castigo, por no haber sido honesta con él. Sin proponérselo o controlarlo grandes lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos asustando al hombre junto a ella.

—Kyoko —susurro suavemente—. No llores, voy a parar ahora.

—Me odias —hipeo suavemente—. Has montado todo esto para burlarte de mi, entiendo que lo merezco pe…

Y sus palabras nunca llegaron ya que unos suaves labios masculinos cerraron los propios. Y ella no podía perder el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de su boca o la suavidad de sus manos. ¿Podía un castigo sentirse tan bien?

— ¿No escuchaste? —Dijo él con suavidad—. Dije que no había diferencia entre la chica de secundaria y tu, ya que son la misma persona y ya que al ser el pollo me has dicho "sedúcela" solo supuse que estarías en acuerdo con mis avances, fue tu propia idea.

Pero la aturdida muchacha apenas entendió un par de palabras antes de volver a ser asaltada en su boca por un ansioso actor que estaba terriblemente hambriento de ella.

Fue dos semanas atrás que Ren había regresado de un viaje, y descubrió el pequeño secreto de Kyoko. Fue un accidente, solo había conseguido obtener la información de donde estaba para sorprenderla y el sorprendido fue él, ya que al buscarla por los estudios vio a los lejos al pollo con el que hacia un largo tiempo no entablaba una conversación, por lo que decidió acerase. Al final descubrió al pollo quitando su cabeza para revelar a la preciosa niña que ocupaba sus pensamientos, aturdido tuvo que marcharse para pensar las cosas.

Por dos semanas la evito, para llegar a una conciliación, no porque fuera el pollo, aunque no podía estar enfadado con ella, pues el mismo tenía sus propios secretos. Lo que le preocupaba era sobre la información que le había dado a Kyoko cuando le creyó un total desconocido. Pero entonces las conversaciones con el pollo llegaron a su cabeza y recordó claramente su concejo: "sedúcela" había dicho Bo… había dicho Kyoko, y con una sonrisa maligna se dispuso a llevarlo en acción.

Así que al finalizar esa noche Kyoko regreso al Durama-ya con los labios rojos e hinchados, bajo su blusa ocultaba su primera marca de amor, todo gracias a su gran boca... o pico de pollo. Pero la felicidad que fluía en su alma y la alegría tatuada en su corazón era algo que valía toda torpeza de sus palabras. Ella era amada, era correspondida y él estaba dispuesto a luchar contra esa carga que le impedía amar, solo por ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
